One Night Can Change Everything
by lauralovesnaley
Summary: For Rachel and Puck, one night can change everything about their relationship. Be sure to read the "Notes" section to get the whole story.


**Title:** One Night Can Change Everything

**Author:** lauralovesnaley/Laura

**Claim:** Glee, Puck/Rachel

**Table:** Buffet- 20 Prompts

**Prompt:** 12, Union is Strength

**Word Count:** 2,370

**Rating:** NC-17/Adult

**Summary: **Rachel and Puck have been dating. And it's time that Rachel give Puck what she's given no boyfriend before.

**Notes:** **Alright, so fanfic doesn't want the Adult content on here. So, I posted the parts up until it gets adult. For the sex scene and the rest of the story follow the link at the end of this.**

* * *

To say the future is never what you expect it to be is an understatement. Rachel never imagined she'd not NOT go to Broadway, and Puck never imagined he'd ever go to college. Yet, here they are, together, at the University of Ohio- Miami. Oh, that's another thing. Rachel and Puck never ever expected they'd be involved in a serious relationship with one another. And Puck most certainly didn't expect he'd be involved in an exclusive relationship sans sex, but here his was.

And things were going good. Sure, they fought daily, but their major arguments were few and far between, Puck never pressured Rachel, and Rachel loosened up enough for Puck's sanity. Now, here they are, snuggling, on the couch in the tiny dorm room that Rachel was lucky enough to have to herself. They're watching some musical, but Rachel doesn't know which one it is even though she picked it because she is so deep in her own thoughts.

"What is it, Rach?" Puck asks, breaking the trance she was in.

"Oh. What's what Noah?" Rachel asks, even though she knows exactly what he's referring to.

"Don't give me that," Puck says. "What's on your mind shorty?" he asks, using the nickname he's given her.

"Noah, you know I object to that vile moniker. Just because I'm not as tall as you doesn't make me an invalid or worthy of such an abhorrent nickname," Rachel says angrily.

"You didn't answer the question," Puck observes. Rachel thought her Berry freak-out was going to get her out of having this conversation, but clearly Noah saw through her. It's not that Rachel didn't want to tell Noah what she was thinking about. She just wanted to tell him later. You see, Rachel Berry is, has, and always will be a planner. Noah may have made her a bit more spontaneous, but nothing could make her not plan. Planning was like breathing to Rachel. Though it seemed that tonight she was going to have to forego it because Noah was being very insistent.

Breaking from the cuddling embrace they were locked in, Rachel adjusts herself so she was sitting on the couch and facing Puck. Puck gulps and felt a twinge of fear grip his macho body. Rachel was giving off "serious conversation" vibes, and those usually meant long conversations with words he didn't even attempt to understand and a resolution usually less than pleasing to him.

"Noah," Rachel begins, "as you know we've been in this relationship for an extraordinary amount of time…"

"Rachel, if you wanna break up with me or take a break or some other bullshit like that, just tell me," Puck says, honestly scared that that was what she was doing.

"Heavens no, I'm not ending this," Rachel says shocked. Puck lets out a rather large sigh of relief. "Quite the opposite actually. If you had let me finish, I would've told you how excellent the past five months have been. In fact, I've decided I'm ready to accelerate the physical aspects of our relationship forward if that's okay with you."

"Is this your way of saying you want me to pop your cherry, Berry?" Noah says with a smirk.

"You are such an immature boy sometimes," Rachel says. "This is my way of saying that I think tonight's the night we should make love."

"Oh yeah and why'd you decide that?" Puck asks. Usually Puck wouldn't ask Rachel something like this because asking Rachel 'why' was basically giving her license to go on a ten-minute monologue. But this, he was genuinely interested in her answer.

"Well, we were sitting there, and I just thought about how I don't feel any safer than when I am in your embrace and how I trust you so implicitly. And that's more than I could ever want for from the guy who I'm giving my virginity to: safety, trust, and love," Rachel states.

"Wait, is that your way of telling me you love me?" Puck asks, perking up at the word 'love.' Okay, the universe had officially gone mad. Rachel was the one asking for sex, and Noah was the one talking about feelings and love. No one in Lima, Ohio would believe it.

"Of course, I love you Noah. I wouldn't have stuck around this long if I didn't," Rachel says, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Good, because I love you too," Puck says. He doesn't give Rachel time to process what he just said before his lips are on her in a tender kiss. It's a relatively tame and short kiss because there's so much more Rachel feels they need to talk about.

"Now," she says after they've both recovered from their embrace, "because you were so insistent on me telling you this before I had an opportunity to plan, I suggest we do that now."

"Yeah, yeah," Puck concedes. He figures that since Rachel made one of the biggest decisions a girl can make, the least he can do is give her her "Rachel Moment" to over think things.

"Okay, the first thing is venue. I suggest here as there is no possibility of unwanted visitors." Puck nods in agreement, so Rachel continues. "The next issue is attire. I'm sure this isn't an issue for you, but I honestly don't have a clue what kind of…umm…undergarments you would like best in this situation and it's not like I have a particularly varied collection in my wardrobe."

"Rach, relax," Puck soothes. "Just pick out what you think I'll like, and I'm sure I'll love it. Honestly, the element of surprise is what's hottest about that moment. Actually, I've got a hard-on just thinking about all the options you might choose," Puck says, pointing to the very visible bulge in his pants for emphasis. Rachel blushes partly from embarrassment but mostly from amazement at the effect she had on him. Even though Puck's told and shown her many time, it still stuns her.

"Lastly," she continues, breaking the silence, "there is the issue of supplies. We need nice sheets and scented candles and rose petals to set the mood. And of course, we need to purchase some…uhhh…condoms."

"Aww babe, let's not try and make it like one of those chick flicks. I think it would be better if it happened in a place we know: here, like it is," Puck suggests. Rachel smiles and nods. Damn that boy always knew what to say.

"And as for the condom issue, I got a couple in my wallet," Puck says and Rachel gives him a funny look. "It's not what you think. After the whole Quinn deal, my mother went batshit crazy about condoms." Rachel lets out a little laugh thinking about it. "Seriously," Puck continues, "every time she calls me the conversation ends with 'I hope you have those condoms in your wallet because Joella Puckerman's next grandchild will be a lovely Jewish baby born at least nine months after my son's lovely Jewish wedding,'" Puck said in his best imitation of his slightly crazy mother. This little aside lightens the mood a ton and put Rachel more at ease to start this once-in-a-lifetime experience.

"Okay, I guess I'll go get ready," Rachel says and movs towards the bathroom.

"Wait," Puck says grapping Rachel's wrist. "I'm glad you're trusting me with this Rach, but I need to make something clear. If at any time something's wrong, tell me. And if it becomes too much, say the word and we'll stop. I won't be upset, I promise. Clear?"

"Crystal," Rachel says with a half-smile, reassured and confident in her decision. Now, she turns around again, fishes through her underwear drawer careful to conceal her choice from Noah, and heads into the bathroom. She takes her time to get ready, making sure every piece of her appearance is satisfactory, before cracking the door open a bit.

"Noah, are you ready for me?" Rachel asks nervously.

"Absolutely," Puck replies.

* * *

To read the rest of the story go to lauralovesnaley[dot]livejournal[dot]com/33614[dot]html Just replace the [dot]'s with .'s.


End file.
